the untold adventure
by herolewisXIII
Summary: often I fade into my own little world, but now my own little world seems to be bleeding into the world I live in...
1. Chapter 1

My name is Lewis, this is my first journal. The reason for this is because I've been meaning to do this since sixth grade, and now, 5 years later I'm finally doing it, mostly because of a project in english. Of course, I'm autistic, and as a result, I view things quite differently, and so my head is always in another dimension, and because of this people tend think I'm a moron. I'll at least be trying to get the facts right, well as right as they can be, because today, I was late for my first class, but on my way, a woman with bleached white skin and a rainbow mane which seemed to blow in the wind, despite there not being any, stopped me.

"And so the hero finally passeth," she said, her voice gentle, but firm, "you certainly took your time,"

Despite the need to go to my first hour class, something was familiar about her, something that made me freeze in my tracks.

"Do I know you?"

"You are to fall into a world quite different from yours, in this world is a nightmare that only you can stop..."

"What? I must be asleep still, or maybe that thing about adhd kids becoming intoxicated from drinking milk and having sugar is true?"

She winced as if a rock had been thrown at her

"You will need these," she said throwing backpack at me.

"Whoa!" I yelped and then stared down at the bag.

"These will aid you on your quest, Lewis," her voice sounding like she was fading out of existence, "I look forward to meeting you again, but you may not recognize me,"

"Huh?" I questioned looking up…

only to find she was gone…

Suddenly as if It had all been a dream, students appeared in the halls. The clocks said seven o'clock, indicating I had never been late in the first place. Assuming it had merely been a daydream, I shook my head walking forward, but tripping over something…

The backpack…

I honestly don't know what happened, one minute I'm late for class, the next, school has yet to begin. On top of that, a backpack appears with the name lewis written on it and It obviously doesn't belong to anyone else, as no one else in school has the name Lewis. But still it somehow makes sense that I did see a girl in the halls this morning that gave me the bag, but still why would I need it? And who was that girl?


	2. Chapter 2

At home I looked in the bag, all that was in it was a few chains, a mirror, an orb and last but not least a very blunt knife. The first chain, was a silver chain with a bronze lock, also it felt like I had an aura that surrounded me, keeping me safe from something unseen. The second, was a golden arrow head, on a pewter chain. And the third was keychain-like with a clip on one end and a heart-shaped design on the other. The mirror on the other hand was round and very basic, but looking into it made me feel like I was being pulled into another dimension. The orb had an odd glisten, which reminded me of the four forces of nature. The knife felt as though it were empowering me with new strength.

Upon further inspection I found a this very journal… as well as a letter in the cover:

Dear Lewis

I'm sorry for the confusion this morning, I will try to make it up to you by meeting with you after you read this letter

"Great," I said to myself, "first hallucinations, now letters from a stalker, what's next? Girls shouting, 'NOTICE ME SEMPAI!',"

"With that face, I'm surprised that hasn't happened already, Lewis"

She's back…

Looking at her I saw she was wearing a wedding dress

"Why, are you wearing that thing?!" I shouted, today had been excessively odd, even if you ignored the girl popping in and out of existence.

"You were gawking earlier so I tried to dress more appropriately…" she said innocently, as if she didn't realize that no one dressed like, well, that…

"You realize that your, what, six foot, white skinned, and floating nebula hair, right?"

She stared at me blankly

"Gah! Why do women not make sense?" I said stomping into my sister's room, returning with a standard T-shirt and jeans, "this is normal clothes, alright!"

She stared at the clothes as if she had never been talked back to before in her life. "Didn't expect this much of a reaction for giving you crap…"

"You mean you knew that outfit would make me uncomfortable." I said turning red as my blood boiled...

"Of course, I did some research before coming here you know…" she replied with a care free attitude.

I gave her the death glare.

"I get bored easily, alright!" she said defensively.

"Whatever!" I said giving up, "what is it that you want?"

"I need you to protect a dream of mine Lewis," she said flatly.

"What might that dream be?" I asked, trying to play along, considering the fact I might be talking to a nutjob. Somehow she had changed into jeans and a T-shirt. Not wanting anymore annoyances, I ignored her appearance

"I wish for my subjects to be free of a dark force that threatens to destroy them…"


	3. Chapter 3

"My name is Queen Aubade, and I rule over the land of Roan, my subjects are being threatened by an evil being known as Lunar Torment…"

Maybe this woman is real, really drunk anyway…

"...unfortunately she is currently banished to the moon-"

"So why do you need me?" I asked walking away, because quite frankly, I wanted to find out what in the world was causing these hallucinations…

"Because she will return in three days, and that time is the only time she can be stopped once and for all, as this time is the time of 'events',"

"Events?" I asked, beginning to just give up trying to rationalize with any of this anymore.

"Events are when a creature from one world crosses over to another…"

"I see…"

"These events are what will bring Lunar Torment back to this world, as well as monsters from other worlds,"

"And you want me to fight these monsters, or Lunar itself, no doubt because you armies will be taking out the other,"

"Not exactly, I need you to buy time for my chosen pupil to find and awaken the fragments of light…"

"Riiiiight… and how will I do that?"

"The dark powers of Torment are stirring even as we speak, in the realm of dreams…"

"So I just sleep and fight this thing in my dream?"

"No, the mirror I gave you will allow you to enter the dreams of the person it is faced to, even if the person you use it on is awake, you can enter the dream world itself if you face the mirror to its reflection…"

"So we use the mirror to go into the dream world, but how do we get out?"

"By simply gazing into the mirror again, you will return to the place where you entered the dream world from…"

I let those words sink in for a minute, it all was ridiculous, but something told me that she wanted to tell me more, but that she couldn't…

"Alright," I said, "I'll do it."

"Then let us prepare…"

* * *

"Why do I need the backpack, we're going into a dream right, can't I just imagine my own items?"

"If it was just your dream, Lewis, then you could, but as this is my dream, you will only be able to use what you bring into the dream, or what you can find."

"Yay…"

"Now, use the mirror on me to enter my dream and fight Lunar Torment, but be warned, the dream world will affect your abilities, as well as things in the dream world can still hurt you."

"Well, heroes never have it easy, but still I'll do it. So here we go…" I raised the mirror up letting light hit Aubade then…

Everything went black…


	4. Chapter 4

As the tower shook Aubade fell to her knees, I on the other hand was barely able to keep my balance. Suddenly, the tower jerked to the side, causing both me and Aubade to lurch towards the side that was tipping, I threw the golden arrow at the tower to keep me from falling into the abyss below, as well as grabbing Aubade to make sure she didn't fall into the abyss either, suddenly the tower straightened itself causing us to slam against the side of the tower, and as a result Aubade nearly lost her grip on my hand, I saw a monster start climbing the tower from the depths of oblivion.

"Hang on!" I commanded her as I tried to pull her up onto the tower top, but the monster had other plans as it lashed a massive tendril up at Aubade to pull her down.

"Look out!" I warned her.

She looked beneath her and saw the tendril coming and in a flash of light she summoned a sword to strike the tendril back to where it came from.

"Hurry I can't hold on much longer!" she pleaded to me.

Hearing the fear in her voice I felt the power of the sun fill my body, and jerked us both up onto the tower top. I pulled out my knife preparing to fight whatever climbed over the ledge…

But nothing came letting my guard down I edged close to the ledge to see where it had gone… it burst upward in all it's horror, ready to kill anything that was in it's way, it's very skin radiating with darkness…

"Lewis, I'm scared," Aubade cried.

Looking back at her I saw the fear in her eyes and rage filled me, I stared at the black behemoth.

 _ **"What happened queen, did you lose power over the years? Is that why you brought a human to protect you?"**_

"She actually was just so grossed out about you appearance that she never wanted to touch you again."

"Lewis, don't make it mad, it gains power from it's anger!"

"Would have been useful to know that sooner!"

"It's made of darkness, I figured that would be obvious!"

"Not obvious enough I guess!"

 _ **"You would choose a moron like him... no doubt because you too are a moron..."**_

It said as it pounded the ground stunning me as it prepared to destroy me. But Abade pushed me out of the way to keep me from being crushed…

"Aubade" I gasped

Well this moron just crossed the line.

The black behemoth loomed over me as I glared at it, shaking.

 _ **"What, are you scared?"**_

"It's just that I despise your kind. The low lives that think that it is more important to be physically strong but not emotionally, as of the fact that you never let emotions "pin" you down or your conscious stop you from doing wrong." now barely able to contain my rage, "WELL I'M SICK OF IT!" I screamed launching the golden arrow at the behemoth jerking it down, and striking it's head with my knife. It roared with every hit until I pulled back my knife, charging up the final blow, I finished it with a flurry of strikes, and sank to my knees, exhausted, and crying.

"I failed her…"

I had stopped the beast, but I hadn't been able to protect her…


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke in a field, under a sky that was different, one with birds moving the clouds, but after my eyes adjusted to the light, I realized they were not birds but pegasi

My name is lewis,

This is my second journal


End file.
